mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Munch Squad
Munch Squad is a segment created and perpetrated by Justin McElroy, described as a "podcast within a podcast." Each Munch Squad features a press release from a major fast food company, typically discussing a new product or branding change. Justin reads the press release aloud and the brothers provide analysis and commentary. The humor in the segment is largely derived from the bizarreness of the products, the choice of words used to describe the products, and the sometimes unorthodox tactics used to promote them. Restaurants discussed include: Papa Johns, Denny's, Wendy's, McDonald's, or any other fast food place that ends with 's. List of Topics #Episode 304: Taco Bell's Naked Crispy Chicken Taco #Episode 305: Wendy's Bacon Mozzarella Burger #Episode 306: Olive Garden's Breadstick Sandwiches and Deep Dish Spaghetti Pie #Episode 309: Burger King's Flamin' Hot Mac & Cheetos #Episode 312: Domino's Burger Pizza #Episode 321: Domino's Salads #Episode 322: Pizza Hut's Grilled Cheese Stuffed Crust Pizza #Episode 324: Jack in the Box's Brunchfast Menu #Episode 326: Wendy's Taco Salad #Episode 328: Carl's Jr.'s Budweiser Beer Cheese Bacon Burger #Episode 336: Wendy's Spicy Sriracha Chicken Sandwich #Episode 340: Taco Bell's Naked Chicken Chalupa #Episode 345: Doritos' Boldest Choice Campaign #Episode 349: Jester's Jenny's Chicken Parmi Pie #Episode 351: Taco Bell's Nacho Fries #Episode 354: Taco Bell's Naked Chicken Chips #Episode 356: McDonald's Artisanal Sandwiches #Episode 357: Carl's Jr.'s Baby Back Rib Burger #Episode 358: Arby's Smokehouse Pork Belly Sandwich #Episode 363: Tim Hortons' 150th Canadian Anniversary Menu #Episode 364: Applebee's Topped and Loaded Menu #Episode 372: Yogurtland's Chocolate and Vanilla Ice Cream #Episode 374: McDonald's Buttermilk Crispy Tenders (and art posters) #Episode 375: Whataburger's Chorizo Burger #Episode 376: Taco Bell's Naked Egg Taco #Episode 384: Cinnabuns' cinnamonbun-cookie & The cookie bomb bite #Episode 385: Sweetfrog's Deck the Halls Christmas Spectacle #Episode 386: Regal Cinemas' Cheetos Popcorn #Episode 392: Einstein Bros.' Wake Up to Bagels Campaign #Episode 394: #* Taco Bell x Forever 21 Fashion Line (performed by Griffin) #* Burger King's Whopper Severance Package #Episode 396: Bojangles' Heart Shaped Bo-Berry Biscuits #MaxFunDrive 2018: #* Krispy Kreme Reese's Peanut Butter Egg Doughnut #* KFC Waffle Double Down #Episode 401: Zaxby's Zensation Zalad #Episode 406: Dairy Queen's Summer Blizzard Treat Menu #Episode 408: McDonald's & Sprite's "It's the MIX" Campaign #Episode 410: Fazoli's Breadstick Sliders #Episode 411: Domino's pothole...thing. (not a food) #Episode 413: Dunkin' Donuts Donut Fries #Episode 415: Hummus and Pita Co. Hummus ice cream #Episode 417: Chick-fil-A Meal Kits #Episode 422: Chipotle Bacon & Nachos #Episode 427: Dunkin' Donuts Rebrand #Episode 428: #* Coolgreens Restaurant #* Dairy Queen's Autumnal Menu #Episode 429: Mickey's Spicy Spooky Cheeto Pizza #Episode 431: Burger King's Nightmare King and Philly Cheese King #Episode 437: Burger King's Dogpper, Whopper Detour, and Whopper-Shopper.com #Episode 438: Sonic's Fritos Chili Cheese Faves #Episode 441: #* CoreLife Eatery's Tim Tebow Food Revolution #* Baskin Robbins' Brownie-Inspired Flavors #Episode 444: Krispy Kreme's Say It With Donuts #Episode 445: Bojangles 50-piece Chicken Supremes® platter #Episode 446: Wendy's Made to Crave Menu #Episode 447: #* McDonald's Donut Sticks #* Domino's Points for Pies #Episode 450: Stars of ‘The Bachelor’ Love Subway’s New Ultimate Cheesy Garlic Bread #Episode 451: Chicken Guy! #Episode 452: Pizza Hut's P'Zone #MaxFunDrive 2019: The Hummus & Pita Co. Hummus Shake #Episode 453: #* Dunkin's Peeps Coffee and Peeps Donut #* Carl's Jr.'s Truffle Burger and Truffle Fries #Episode 454: #* 7-Eleven – Avocado Toast Slurpee #* Checkers/Rally's – Unseasoned Fries #* Dunkin' – donut so big you can use it as a coffee cup holder #* Hardee's – hiring a CBO (Chief Biscuit Officer) #* Jersey Mike's – Stack Sub (two subs on top of each other) #* McDonald's Australia – McPickle Burger (a burger that's nothing but pickles) #* McDonald's Canada – McNugget Singles #* McDonald's Germany – Big Mac flavored smoothie #* McDonald's – Shake Sauce for fries #* Oreo – cookie where the cream is on the outside and the cookie's in the middle #* Carl's Jr. – Vape Cup (when you drink your soda you also get vape) #* Pop Tarts – Ravioli #* Red Lobster – Twizzlers Straws #* Stonefire Grill – getting rid of breadsticks #Episode 455: #* fresh&co's 4/20 Menu #* Toppers Pizza's Pretzel Bites #Episode 456: #* Carl's Jr's Rocky Mountain HIGH Cheeseburger Delight #* Dairy Queen's new tagline #Episode 458: #* Krispy Kreme's Fruit-Shaped Donuts #* McDonald's Worldwide Favorites #Episode 459: Heinz's Creme Egg Mayo #Episode 460: Earl of Sandwich debuts in Idaho #Episode 462: GarfieldEATS #Episode 464: KFC and Mtn. Dew's Sweet Lightning #Episode 465: #* Next Level Burger's Brekky Burger #* Pizza Hut's Cheesy Bite Pizza #* Krispy Kreme's Filled Doughnut #Episode 466: #* KFC's Cheetos Sandwich #* Arby's Meat Carrot #Episode 470: Taco Bell's Pop-Up Hotel #Episode 471: Perverted Ice Cream #Episode 472: #* Wendy's 2 Million Nuggets #* Popeye's Chicken Sandwich #Episode 473: Olive Garden's Lifetime Pasta Pass #Episode 475: Heinz's Ed Sheerhan themed Ketchup Bottles (Edchup) #Episode 477: Your Pie Launches Baked Pasta Nationwide #Episode 478: #* KFC's Chicken & Donuts #* Pizza Hut's Cheez-It Pizza #Episode 479: KFC's Donut Chicken Sandwich--Special Update Live Review #Episode 482: #* Fatburger's Cranberry Turkey-burger Shake #* Taco Bell's Taco Hero Contest #Episode 485: Burger King's Ghost Whopper #Episode 486: #* Four Rivers Smokehouse's Beyond Burnt Ends #* Yogurtland's Flaming Hot Cheetos Yogurt Topping #* Molasses Gingerbread Cookie Frozen Yogurt #Episode 487: Zaxby's Southwest Chipotle Fillet and Smokehouse Cheddar BBQ Sandwiches with Jumanji Citrus Fizz #Episode 488: Boston Pizza's Christmas Pizza & Caroling Pizza Box #Episode 490: #* Edible Arrangement's Incredible Edibles #* Red Lobster's Cheddar Bay Biscuit Sweater #* Michael Jordan Steakhouse's Space Jam Combo #Episode 492: Spangle's 99-cent Margaritas and Screwdrivers #Episode 493: Taco Bell's Toasted Cheddar Chalupa #Episode 495: Planters' "Mr. Peanut" mascot died #Episode 496: Pizza Hut Will Reward First Set of Twins Born After Super Bowl "Theme" song The Munch Squad segment often starts with Justin making sounds that can be compared to: a radio adjusting itself, crackling fire, the running of tiny angry feet, or the approaching of thunder. Justin then announces, with the booming voice of the gods, "I WANNA MUNCH!" to which Griffin and Travis, incredibly unenthusiastically reply, "Squad." Justin then sings a guitar riff that is almost, but not exactly, the one in Twisted Sister's "I Wanna Rock", presumably the inspiration for the theme song. Recently he has started adding new elements in to extend the opening riff, such as the "oh-ah-ah!" from Led Zeppelin's "Immigrant Song," even adding a kazoo instrumental riff. Each episode that the Munch Squad appears in, Justin seems to extend the bassline riff, miraculously getting lower and lower. This has sparked concern for his mental and vocal health. Episode 496 features a backing track with full rock instrumentals, made by fan Jade Crowley. Then follows the Munch Squad segment, which always happens to start just when I've left the house and I'm on the train and haven't had any lunch and I'm trying to eat healthy and now I want a god damn cheeseburger, thanks Justin. Controversy Justin has been criticized for luring his two brothers into a false sense of security by asking a decoy question, then interrupting his brothers' answers to introduce the segment. In Episode 375, Justin was accused of using the abrupt and unexpected nature of the segment to avoid answering a question posed to him. He confirmed this, replacing the usual lyrics to the theme song with "I wanna deflect!" Similarly, in Episode 396, Justin starts with "It's a defense mechanism!" and in Episode 492 Justin says he starts the segment "to bail out" and "to save myself". Twilight Years Since Episode 456, Justin has periodically stated that Munch Squad is in its sunset years/farewell tour, but the segment has shown no signs of slowing down just yet. Category:Segments Category:Munch Squad